This invention relates to water closets and particularly to a water economizing siphoning water closet.
Conventional tank-type and valve-type water closets expend five to eight gallons of flush water at each use in order to assure that the toilet bowl is thoroughly evacuated of waste materials, both solid and liquid. However, it can be appreciated that liquid waste requires substantially less flush water than do solid wastes. With the current consciousness of the relative scarcity of resources, including water, and with the continued desire to maintain a high level of cleanliness in sanitary facilities, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved water closed capable of conserving water while assuring sanitary disposal of human wastes. In addition, the need exists to reduce the amount of sewage generated by municipalities.